ICHIBI NO KITSUNE
by AKA-SAN CHUX
Summary: WHEN ICHIBI'S DAD IS SEALED INSIDE NARUTO, ICHIBI AND NARUTO ARE TAKEN CARE OF BY A STRANGE SHINOBI. THEY FORM A BOND NONE WILL BREAK.
1. PROLOUGE

**ICHIBI NO KITSUNE**

PROLOUGE

A/N: First fan fiction so please be patient, also I could us a beta, and if anybody

knows of a good **FREE** translator it would be greatly appreciated, thanks.

_**POV (blah) point of view(the one viewing)**_

"normal talking" "**Demon talking**_" _

'normal thinking' '**Demon thinking'**

_telepathy __**Demon telepathy**_

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IF I DID I WOULD NOT BE WRITING THIS.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

_**POV (THIRD PERSON)**_

**"Daddy, daddy, why are humans so mean?"**ichibi no Kitsune asked.

**"What did they do?" **asked kyuubi no kitsune.

**"I was playing in the woods by the village were they train a lot and I met this kid, we played for a little bit, he was nice and he let me have a cookie, but then this man came came out, and he called me some things that I don't know the meanings of, then he kicked me in the side, and started throwing kunia at me, so I run all the way back home." **ichibi blurted out in one breath

**"Where they just kids, or did they wear the hitaiate of konoha?" **kyuubi asked calmly**, "and didn't I tell you not to go near the kits of the humans?"**

**"The older one did where the mark of the shinobi, yes", **said ichibi, then added **"but he was nice, innocent type nice, and he gave me a cookie".**

**"And when was this"?**

**"Yesterday, while you where out talking to the kage in your human form about the shortage in the payments this month."**

**"Ok, I'll be going to talk to the kage about this, you want to come, tell it to him?"**

**"Really, go into the village? and meet the kage-sama?"**

**"Ichibi, little one, do not call him 'sama', he is not your better and after what his man did to you he deserves no respect."**

**"Hai, daddy, but what should I call him?'**

**"Well either arashi, baka, or dobe, ok?"**

**"Hai, but you know, I don't know how to go to human form yet."**

**"Hai, but I will be by your side the whole time, so there is nothing to worry about, ok?'**

**"Yosh", **ichibi cried with a huge grin**.**

**"Now go get ready to go, and don't forget your shield collar, that way no stray kunai can harm you."**

**"Hai papa"**

Kyuubi watched his son run off to get his collar, and smiled, '**Li****ttle one, you look so much like your mother, kami I miss you my love. Has it really been five years since the day that brought me so much pain, and yet such a bundle of joy?'**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

So what do you think about after prolouge, please review if you like it so far.

Next, in chapter one, the kyuubi, and ichibi talk to the yodaime, also we meet chaarusu, a shinobi with a unique form of weaponry.

Rated for future chapters, stuff like, blood, foul language, torture, disembowelment and stuff like that.

As for pairing I know so far, is Naruto/Hinata, Shikamaru/Ten Ten, Kiba/Ino, Chaarusu/Anko or Shinzu.


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**ICHIBI NO KITSUN**

CHAPTER ONE

DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED NARUTO, I WOULD NOT BE WRITING THIS

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**POV(CHAARUSU)**

"Hello, demon-sama", I called to the demon in human form, as I ran to catch up with him, "may I trouble you for directions?"

**"Sure, what do you need?", **he replied, waiting for me to catch up before we continued on.

"I'm headed for konoha and was attacked a while back, in the confusion I got turned around, am I still on the right road?"

**"Hai, you are, can I ask what your business is and your name, human-sama?"**

**"**Hai, I am Chaarusu, and I am going to konoha to seek a new home".

**"Do you have a clan name, what country are you from?"**

**"**I had a clan name, until diseases wiped most of us out, me and my brother are the only ones remaining, and we went our separate way to start in the hopes of starting new clans, may I ask your name demon-sama?"

**"AAA, such politeness feels so good after so long, thank you very much, I am kyuubi no kitsune, and this is my kit, ichibi", **he said motioning, with obvious pride, to the little sleeping orange ball of fur in his arm.

"Your very welcome, it is an honor to meet you Kyuubi-sama, and may I add your kit is very cute, you most be very proud of him", I replied with a smile.

"**Thank you, and yes I am very proud of him, I am going to talk to the hokage myself, would you like to come along as my guest?"**

"Hai, it would be an honor, and if I get permission to live here, please know I will alway be proud to be of service to you in any way I can"

"**Thank you, I might take you up on that, but do think you could handle a growing demon kit for a couple hours?"**

**"**Well, I'd be more then happy to try, especially such a cute one, can he do his human form yet?"

**"No, he can't yet, but you can imagine is been hard to find a babysitter from around here, the humans around here are getting so full of pride they have no respect for the one who protects them anymore, oh, and how do you know about the kistune ability to go into human form?"**

"I made it a point to learn about the place before traveling here, I'm glad your the first one met, it will save me the trouble of trying to find you, after I get a place to stay, I was going to find you and ask permission to reside in your land".

**"You are a shinobi right, I mean that is how you could tell I was demon even in my human form?"**

"Hai, I am"

**"Then why do you not stay in your village?"**

"Because I have no village my clan was a clan of nomadic ninja, we never had a village"

**"In that case you have my permission to reside in the fire country as long as you wish"**

"Thank you Kyuubi-sama"

"**Also if you are in need of a job, would you like to be my kits playmate and caretaker?"**

"Hai, that would be great, I have something I think would come in handy for that"

**"What is it?"**

"In a way it's a weapon, but don't worry, it has a much better use.", that being said I pull out a deck of cards form a pocket inside my coat, "These chakra cards hold boundless knowledge about so many different subjects, this deck alone is just the directory, I also have a deck of stories, jutsus, songs, weaponry, and others."

**"Wow, I have heard of a wayward clan that uses these cards but I thought it was just a myth, or story, is...umm...was that your clan?"**

"Hai, but they used it mostly for weaponry, not for knowledge, and only the clan leader was able use the cards of knowledge"

"**So you where there leader?"**

**"**No, I was just the heir, and was just learning to use the cards of knowledge, when the sickness struck, my father who was the leader at that time.He was one of the first to die, also I wasn't good enough with them at that time to save my clan. See the cards are kind of like an attachment to a very limited bloodline, and only the eldest living son of the clan leader could unlock it."

**"Very interesting, but how could that help ichibi", **he asked looking down at his still sleeping kit with a broad proud grin.

"I can copy the knowledge into him, you see the best mind to put knowledge into is a young demon because the minds stay softer, longer then the human mind, so they are easier to teach, also demons have a greater brain capabilities"

**"I see, very good, I'm impressed by a human for the fist time in quite a while"**

"Thank you", as I bowed.

**"But there is just one thing, you will have to take my mark"**

"Which mark did you have in mind for me heaven, hell, or earth?"

**"The kitsune heaven mark, are you familiar with it?"**

"Hai, it will make me almost invincible, in exchange for you being able to summon me at a whim. Age and disease will not harm me, in exchange for my loyalty, and advice. And I will be able to call on your chakra, in exchange for you being able to telepathically kill me if I disobey you."

**"Are you willing?"**

"Hai, with one condition though"

**"Ok, what?"**

"My children will not be forced to have the mark unless they choose to. And they don't get to choose to until there wedding day, the same goes for there children and so on for ever, agreed?"

"**Agreed, but first I need to ask ichibi,Ii'd rather not do it if he isn't gonna like you, ok?"**

"Hai, sounds like a good plan. Is that the konoha? It's big. Also, I will need land outside the village to build my home on"

"**But of course, we will talk of your job and the mark with ichibi, after we talk with the hokage, then depending on the outcome I will give you as much land as you need, also as my freind, you will be able to enter to any village in fire country."**

"Thank you Kyuubi-sama", as i bowed again.

**"Your very welcome, and remember, as my friend you will bow to nobody else, ok"**

"Hai, thank you for this honor"

**"Yeah, we are here, hold your head up straight and don't be surprised if people bow to you, which they might when they see you sanding beside me in my non-human forms, but only the shinobi will be able tell who I am in human form"**

"Hai"

We continued in silence through the gate and to the kages office where he was waiting for Kyuubi-sama. He frowned at me and then looked questioningly at Ichibi-sama who was still sound asleep in his fathers arms.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**POV(HOKAGE-SAMA)**

Kyuubi walked in with a smile, but still holding his usual sense of arrogance'

**"Yodaime-baka, this is chaarusu, he will be residing in or around konoha, yosh"**, Kyuubi demanded, and nodded his head towards the man beside him.

I studied him a bit before saying ok and handing him the proper forms to fill out.

He was about six feet tall. He wore black shorts that come down to his knees, with a red and green dragon wrapped around the left leg. The lower part of his legs where wrapped in orange bandages. A open mid-thigh length denim trench coat with onefull left sleeve, but no right sleeve covered most of an orange and blue camo low cut muscle shirt, and under that was black fishnet. He was barefoot and probably had been since birth. His wild green tipped blue hair was held out of his face by his hitaiate, which had a symbol I was not familiar with.

I stared into his flame red eyes and asked, "What is your clan name?"

Here he walk over to whisper in Kyuubi's ear, and whatever he said brought smile to Kyuubi's face as he nodded his affirmation.

Chaarusu turned back to me and stated with a smile, "Kitsune, my name is Kitsune Chaarusu."

Stunned I raised an eyebrow, and thought, 'what ties does he have with Kyuubi, to take on his name?'

"Will you be staying with us as a civilian or a shinobi?", I asked.

Here Kyuubi broke in, **"He will be in my employment, however, you may use him when I don't need him, for a fee that is."**

Chaarusu smiled a stupidly wide grin, and nodded like an idiot.

"Yosh, Chaarusu would you be available for a test spar to see your strength at six tomorrow evening?"

**"Yes, he will", **Kyuubi answered as chaarusu still smiled stupidly wide.

"Yosh, you will be fighting our shinobi named kakashi"

"Aaaaaa, Kakashi-san, it will be nice to battle him again."

"You know him?"

"Hai, we met eight years ago, he was a chuunin of twelve at the time. I hear he has been given a sharingan eye, how is that working for him?"

"WOW"

Suddenly a snicker broke out of Kyuubi's face, and quickly turns into a full belly laugh as he handed the ball of orange ball of fur he had in his arms over to Chaarusu before he fell over in spasms of laughing.

'Good thing he is in human form, I'd hate to see him laugh like that in his normal form', I shuddered to myself.

**"BAKA, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE, AND YOUR STUPID WEAK "wow**", Kyuubi blurted between two gasps, while Chaarusu and the now wide wake Ichibi watched in amusement.

**"What happened", **Ichibi asked Chaarusu**, "and who are you, also why are you holding me?"**

**"**Everything is ok Ichibi-sama", chaarusu responded, "Baka-sama made a funny face in response to an answer I gave him, and Kyuubi-sama started laughing"

**"But, who are you?"**

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I'm gonna be your new teacher and playmate, if you want me to be that is."

**"A playmate awsome, how much is dad paying you?", **he inquired rather bluntly

."We haven't talk that part over yet, we wanted to see your reaction to me first."

**"I'm sorry little one, I didn't mean to wake you up so suddenly"**, Kyuubi said to Ichibi.

**"It's ok papa, besides this is where we were headed, right?"**

**"Hai, now yodaime-baka we have a problem, it seems that as ichibi was playing in the forest of death, he started playing with one of the village kits... how old would you say ichibi?"**

**"Oh, about eight years old, and he gave me a cookie, so don't get him in trouble, ok papa?"**

**"Don't worry little one, I hold nothing against the kit, if I knew who it was I would bless him."**

**"It was an uchiha boy, with long black hair, and he had active and partially formed sharingan eyes"**

**"Must have been itachi, we will stop by and bless them on our way out of town"**

**"Ok, thanks papa"**

**"Hai, now back too the subject at hand...while he was playing with itachi, a man attacked him, called him things, kicked him in the side and chased him with kunai"**

"I see, does Ichibi-sama know who it was, and or what they looked like", I asked.

**"Yes, I know what he looks like baka"**, Ichibi snapped.

"Mind telling me?", feeling rather dejected

**"He was a broad shouldered man, and he wore a brown hooded robe, over blue spandex type jumpsuit, red shinobi sandals, and a konoha hitaiate. his eyes were dark blue, and his hair was black. Also though he didn't use it, he had a bo staff on his back"**

"Yes, I know who it is, and he will be put in jail when he gets back from the mission he is on. Is there anything else?"

**"YES",** Kyuubi roared,**"I want this man turned over to me, I think he will make a good lesson for ichibi, I will send chaarusu to get him in a week, understood?"**

"Hai, Kyuubi-sama, is that all?", I asked eyeing the whole other desk of paperwork to my left.

**"Yes, that is all, we will be back tomorrow for the fight"**

"Yosh, I will inform kakashi"

And without another word they left, Ichibi still in Chaarusu's arms, and I went back to my paperwork.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: OK, CHAPTER ONE DONE, WHAT DO YOU THINK, PLEASE REVEIW, THANKS

NEXT CHAPTER: A TALK WITH UCHIHA FUGAKU, A FIGHT WITH A FEMALE.

**AGES SO FAR**

KAKASHI IS TWENTY

SHINZUNE IS FIFTEEN

ANKO IS EIGHTTEEN

GAI IS TWENTY-ONE

ARASHI IS THIRTY

JIRAIYA IS FORTY

TSUNADE IS THIRTY-SEVEN

OROCHIMARU IS DEAD

CHAARUSU IS NINETEEN

THE THIRD IS SIXTY

KURENAI IS NINETEEN

NEED A BETA, REPLEY IF INTERESTED


	3. CHAPTER TWO

**ICHIBI NO KITSUNE**

CHAPTER TWO

MY CLAIM OF DISCLAIMING: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IT'S OWN BY A

BRILLIANT JAPANESE MIND, THAT I FORGOT THE NAME OF.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**POV(THIRD PERSON)**

It had been stressful day at the at the Uchiha compound, Itachi was banished to

the courtyard for shuriken and kunai practice, while his dad was trying to calm

down his spring cleaning and pregnant mother.

"Itachi, come in, clean up, and come to the living room", his father called to him.

"Hai", he stated flatly, as his last kunai embed its tip in the bullseye on the post

he was aiming for.

'Probable some more damn girls that dad wants me to take interest in. Kami

dad, I'm only eight, and not a freaking horse to be bred', he complained in his

head as he went to clean up.

After cleaning up he went to his room; put on a blue kimono with a red obi, and

an uchiha fan on the back. 'Some day I will brake away from these formalities', he

more so asked to himself then thought

"Might as well get this over with", as he attached the katana of the firstborn, and

left for the living room.

He was quite surprised to see two man he didn't know, and his little fox friend

from yesterday.

**"Hello, Itachi-sama"**, said the man that looked like an average, generic

chunnin in a voice to large for him.

"Hello Kyuubi-sama", as he took his place in the circle on the floor, the others

where seated in.

**"AAA, you have a very bright boy here Fugaku-san, by the **

**way, how is your wife doing, I hear she is with child again"**

"Thank you, kyuubi-sama, he is", Itachi's dad replied, "And Mikoto is doing very

good, for an eight month pregnant women with a sudden attack of spring

cleaning fever. Please, forgive her for not being here, she was tired and went to

lay down for a nap"

**"HAI, I know how it is, aren't they so beautiful when they get **

**that way?"**

"Yeah, may I ask what you want with Itachi?"

**"We want to bless him for his kindness"**, Ichibi chimes as he jumps

into Itachi's lap, and smiled as Itachi started scratching his ears.

**"Hai, Itachi, Ichibi; go play in the courtyard, I need to talk to **

**Fugaku-san for a bit"**, Kyuubi dismissed the young, **"Chaarusu go **

**with them, please".**

"Hai", Chaarusu answered leading kid and kit out.

Kyuubi couldn't help but smile as heard Ichibi ask if there was any cookies left,

and the sigh that followed a negative response.

"Kindness, huh? I've seen the boy show amazing kindness before, but never

heard someone outside the family describe him as anything but cold. So, forgive

me for being lost."

**"Hai, he is an Uchiha alright, huh?", **Kyuubi laughed.

"Yeah, you got me there Kyuubi-san", Fugaku smiled, "now will you explain?"

**"Well, yesterday my Ichibi was play in the forest of death, **

**and met Itachi, and though he didn't know who he was at the **

**time, he had a playmate for a little bit...before a man chased **

**him that is. But anyways, it would seem itachi has touch my **

**little one's heart, and I would like to bless him. And also **

**extend an invitation for Itachi to study with Ichibi every day,**

**I believe both would benefit from it."**

"What type of blessing did you have in mind?"

**"I wanted to unlock his mangekyo sharingan"**

"WHAT?? ... how?"

**"Do you know how the sharingan came to be?"**

"I know the theories pasted down though generations, nothing more"

**"Ok, I'll tell you, I can because i was there"**

"Interesting, I always was curious"

**"Ok, in the time ruled by my father, and when I was a kit a **

**little older then ichibi. The Hyuga clan, and the byakugan **

**were around. There was a maiden from that clan that fell in **

**love with a demon of the kitsune clan. He was a nibi at the time.**

**There son obito no kitsune, was the first user of the sharigan.**

**He started the Amaterasu** **clan because he was born with the **

**mangekyo sharingan and invented the two jutsus that can **

**only be used after an uchiha unlocks the mangekyo, the**

**amaterasu, and tsukuyomi. No one of the Amaterasu clan **

**sence has been born with the mangekyo, and because of this**

**the clan changed it's name to Uchiha five hundred years **

**latter, because fire jutsus work well with the sharigan.**

**Another thousand years, and they found out how to unlock **

**the mangekyo, the whole clan almost died before the secret **

**of the mangekyo was locked away to all but the heads of the **

**clan. But...what isn't known to them is that a demon of the **

**kitsune clan can unlock an Uchiha's mangekyo without having **

**to kill his best friend, or driving them crazy."**

"Wow...so the Uchiha's are a branch of the Hyuga?"

**"Hai"**

"How long does it take, and is it painful?"

**"It takes about ten minutes, and involves a bite and a lot of **

**staring, so it's a little painful, that is why I wanted to talk to **

**you about it first"**

"Thank you for the consideration, but the choice is up to Itachi"

**"Hai, thank you fugaku-san**. A**lso, if he wants to I'm gonna **

**have Ichibi do it, that should strengthen the bond between **

**them, because there is an emotional, and somewhat telepathic **

**link that sometimes happens when this ceremony is **

**performed."**

"So it is going to be public?"

**"I believe that would be best. I mean how would it look, an **

**eight year old boy unlocking a dangerous bloodline that **

**usually takes the murdering of his best friend?"**

"Hai, I see what you mean, very well. Given his consent, when would you wont to

do it?"

**"We will be coming into town tomorrow for Chaarusu's fight **

**with kakashi, and the fight is at six"**, Kyuubi said thoughtfully, **"so if he **

**decides by then we could make it for seven in the evening, also **

**be sure to invite the hokage, he will be a powerful ally if **

**people start being stupid toward Itachi, yosh?"**

"Yosh"

**"Ichibi, Chaarusu, say good bye"**, Kyuubi yelled, **"it's time to go"**

Three minutes latter they came in, and the three walked back to the Kitsune

den, with was really more of an underground mansion, talked about endlessly

pointless stuff.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

POV(CHAARUSU)

'Damn, it hurts. Try, like paper cuts all over, then put lemon juice in it, and then

rub salt in it. ...and you still haven't even come close'

'My hands are numb from doing hand seals, my brain is swimming around from

the constant pain, and the mark is still bleeding. Has it really only been five

minutes after getting the mark from Kyuubi'

'First, he had made take off all my clothing, he said **"Unless you want to **

**go to the fight naked, you'll want to take your cloths off, **

**because they will be itty bitty shreds when it's over"**, needless to

say, didn't want that, so I took them off'

'Then he lead me through three thousand seven hundred ninety-four hand

seals in five minutes, after which he bit me on my right shoulder.'

'My skin opened up in horizontal cuts as Kyuubi's chakra came out of them like

light. Ten minutes like this and it stopped, my skin still burning.'

' **"Half an hour and the pain will be gone, but you must stay **

**awake, or it will fail."**, he said flashing through seals, then yelled,

**"Demonic torture: forced insomnia jutsu: fifth degree"**, here he

punched me, and I would have went a couple hundred yards if it wasn't for the big

oak tree ten feet away.

'Five minutes latter and here I am convulsing in pain, unable to knock out.'

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**POV(THIRD PERSON)**

Chaarusu had just stopped convulsing, put on his boxers, and was sitting

putting on a device on his left wrist. When a kunai dug into the ground a couple

inches from the most painful place it could go on a male.

"What the damn shit hell", he yelled securing the final latch on his device, "geez,

I gotta keep those".

**"Calm down, if she'd wanted to hit you, she would have"**

"She, she who?"

**"Ok, anko, you can come out now"**

Anko came out from behind the bush she was hiding behind. Walking up to

Chaarusu, "Hello sexy", she said as she pulled up on his balls.

"Hello bitch", he replied getting dressed.

"Bitch, huh?", Anko said throwing a kunai.

"Yes, but a very good looking one", deflecting the kunai with his right pointer

finger and licking his lips.

"Wow, sexy and powerful. Deflected a wind chakra kunai."

"It isn't hard to do, any genin from my former clan could have"

"What village you from, I'm not familiar with the symbol on your hitaiate."

"I'm from a clan nomadic village, that was known as the village hidden in

silence", he stated, grabbing another kunai Anko had just thrown out of the air, and

throwing it back so fast that anko couldn't dodge. It stabbed into her sternum with

a loud crack.

"D...Damn you...y..your amazing", she shuddered as she pulled the kunai out of

her chest, "I wonder h..how you are in bed?"

"I wouldn't know, I've never tried it"

"Damn, i..it keeps getting better"

"You want me to take you to the hospital? That doesn't look good."

"Duh i...i...It's bad, hit my ste...sternum"

"Yeah, and my chakra went through", he replied as she coughed up blood.

"Ok, take me to the hospital, I don't feel to well", as she collapsed.

"She's a beauty, isn't she Kyuubi?", chaarusu stated as he caught her.

**"Yeah, I thought you would think so, that's why I asked her to **

**come. Shouldn't you get her to the hospital?"**

"Nah, I can heal her here."

**"Then why offer it"**

"Oh, yeah, just walk up to her 'hey baby, let me heal your chest a minute. Now

please take your shirt off', like that would go well. Also, legally, I'm not certified."

**"Oh, I see. Though she probably would have let you."**

Chaarusu started drawing a circle in the dirt, with several symbols around it,

and a pentagram inside of that while asking, "The healing, or the shirt?"

**"Both likely"**

"Hn", he grunted as he placed anko in the pentgram to where her hands, feet,

and head are in different corners.

"Angelic healing:grace from Kami", he states, "she should be back around in about twenty

minutes"

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

I'M NOT IN A GOOD MOOD RIGHT NOW, SO I DON'T HAVE AN AUTHORS NOTE, REVIEW PLEASE.


	4. CHAPTER THREE

**ICHIBI NO KITSUNE**

CHAPTER THREE

I CLAIM TO DISCLAIM THAT I OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTORS IN THIS

STORY, EXCEPT CHAARUSU, AND OTHERS I HAVEN'T MADE UP YET.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**POV(THIRD PERSON)**

"Angelic healing:grace from Kami", Chaarusu states, "she should be back

around in about twenty minutes"

The circle started glowing blue; the pentagram, green; and the symbols, red.

The symbols started spinning faster, and faster until they where like a solid band

which faded into gold. Slowly the band began to shrink until it was about six

inches wide and centered on Anko's chest. Chaarusu pilled a vial of red liquid out

of his coat and let a single drop fall onto her chest.

"Ok, five minutes", he stated as the gold band faded into Anko's chest, and

the big circle and pentagram faded into the dirt.

**"What was that in the vial?"**

"A mixture of my ancestors blood, angel blood, demon blood, and vampire bat

saliva to keep it from clotting.

**"How did you get that?"**

"From my former clan."

**"I see, how old is it?"**

"At least, five thousand years, and about three thousand years older then that

jutsu I used"

**"The old ones are the best."**

"Yep, because they have been test over thousands of years."

**"How good of a healing will it be?"**

"If I did it right, complete healing."

**"Cool, how does it work?"**

"Don't know, my dad died before he told me. And it's one of those secrets that

was kept out of the cards of knowledge."

**"Ok...she's coming around."**

"Oh, good, that's good", he said kneeling over her.

"Hello sexy, what happened?", she said sleepily.

"I'm healed you, bitch"

"Cool", she said smiling into his flame red eyes.

"I like you bitch", he said then was startled by the hand on his neck that pulled

his lips down into hers.

Two minutes latter she let him go, "Love you too, will you be my man?"

"Geez, you move fast, but I'll give it a try", he smiled back.

"YES, score", she screamed in his ear, as she pull on his balls and pulled him

into another two minute kiss.

**"Hey you two, get a room before you get arrested"**

"Don't worry Kyuubi, this is as far as we are going for now."

**"Ok, but you should probably get a room anyways, your **

**gonna need as much sleep as you can got for tomorrows **

**fight."**

"Right, I forgot", chaarusu started.

**"I can't blame you, a female like Anko could knock anything **

**out of any guys mind"**

Chaarusu turn a nice dark shade of maroon, as Anko jumped on him and

hugged him around the neck in such a way the pushed his face into her large

breasts. He could smell her, she smelled so nice, and it was driving him crazy.

So he did the only thing he could think of: he wrapped his arms around her, pulled

her hard close to him, and kissed her hard where his face was on her chest.

**"Hey, really, get a bloody room."**

Pulling his face away from anko, Chaarusu said, "Ok, Kyuubi, can bitch stay with

me where ever you put me up?"

**"Yeah, I planned on it", **Kyuubi smiled, and then whistled. At which a

Yonibi no kitsune come out from behind one of the several oak trees around the

place.

**"Yonbi, take the couple to there room please"**

**"Hai, kyuubi-sama. it's been so long sence we've talked, it's **

**nice to see you are in good health. How is Ichibi doing?**

**"Thank you, he is fine, he's sleeping right behind you"**

**"oh, my goodness he has gotten cute"**, the yonbi said.

**"Hai, and he looks more like his mother every day, now do as I **

**ordered"**

**"Hai, sorry Kyuubi-sama."**, as he turned and left, **"come on Anko, Chaarusu."**

He led them to the mouth of a cave with a huge gold inlaid iron door in it.

He open this and they went into the big hall behind it.

**"This is the hall of rooms, there are two hundred thirty-six, **

**rooms here, of different shapes, sizes and styles, what **

**type would you like?"**

"Wow, I don't know", the two humans said in together.

**"Ok, what are your favorite colors?"**

"Black and gold", said anko.

"Blue and orange", said Chaarusu.

**"Ok, favorite music style?"**

"Punk, pop, and rock.", Anko said.

"Punk, rock, indie, and some country", chaarusu said.

**"Ok, what is the order of importance of these: privacy, **

**silence, music, books, and space."**

"Privacy, music, space, silence, and books", Chaarusu answered, and anko

nodded.

**"Ok, good,Ii suggest room number one fifty-nine. Ring the bell **

**by the door if you need anything, ok?"**

"Ok, Yonbi-san"

**"Hai, Kitsune-sama"**, yonbi bowed and left them at there door.

"Kitsune-sama?", anko questioned.

"Yeah, I took on Kyuubi's name, because I'm starting a new clan, and I have

high rank as ichibi's personal teacher, and playmate."

"Your ichibi's teacher?"

"Starting right after the fight tomorrow, yes."

"Cool, Kitsune Anko, I like it."

"Ok, them we'll get married after the fight tomorrow, ok?"

"Now who's moving fast?"

"Why pass up a strong, beautiful bitch like you?"

"Ok, sexy, I'll marry you, and be the mother of your kits.", Anko grin evilly , "But,

first I have to take you for a test run tonight."

"Ok, bitch", he answered opening the door, and carrying Anko in bridal style. he

whispered in her ear, "rough and rude, or soft and kind?"

"Mix it up sexy"

"Ok bitch", he replied as he throw her onto the bed.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**A/N: I AM NOT A PERVERT, SO I WON'T BE WRITING THE ACTUAL MAKE **

**OUT/SEX SCENE, SORRY IF THIS BURST YOUR LITTLE PERVERTED BUBBLE.**

**333333333333333333 TWO HOURS LATTER 33333333333333333333333333333**

**POV(THIRD PERSON)**

Chaarusu is on laying in the middle of the huge floor with his head in Ankos lap,

and they are both still completely naked.

"Wow sexy, your as amazing in bed as in a fight."

"Thanks", chaarusu replied slightly blushing.

"What, no more bitch?"

"Nope, your no longer bitch to me."

"What am I to you now?"

"Your my mate to me now, your beautiful."

"Ok, but your still my sexy", she smiled as she bent over to kiss he.

While he kissed back he saw the seal on her shoulder, he pulled away and sat

up really fast, bumping head with Anko by accident.

"What's the matter, sexy", Anko asked hold her head.

"Orochimaru's heaven seal.", he said pointing to her shoulder, "Is it real?"

"Yes, it is", Anko said dejectedly, "Your going to pull away from me forever now,

aren't you?"

"No, beautiful, I will never leave."

"But everybody does", she said with a look of hurt mixed with surprise.

"No, baby, I just needed to know it was real", he replied walking over to his coat

that had been thrown into the corner and pulled out a couple decks of cards.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to remove it."

"W...what...h...h...h...h...h"

"I can do it yes, and how isn't important, if we don't get it off, you'll die"

"No, he can't kill me telepathically like with the mark you have."

"I know, but when Orochimaru dies you will die soon afterwards, do you feel

sick? Blurriness of vision? Stomach ache? Unexplainable cuts?"

"No, why?"

"OK, we got time then, but tell me if it starts, ok?"

"Love, your not making any sense."

Here he grabbed her by the shoulders, and looked into her eyes,"I killed

Orochimaru, if we don't remove the seal, you will die."

She stared back into his eyes, her jaw working," H...h...how did he die?"

"I killed him", chaarusu answer, taken aback.

"No, HOW did he die, in pain?

"Hell yeah he was in pain for days."

"Good", she said with an evil grin, "What did he do to you?"

"He infected my clan, it wiped out all but me, my brother, and an old man that died

four years latter."

"I see. How do we get this off?", as she covered the seal with her left hand.

"A jutsu I have, it's related to the one I healed you with earlier, but it cleans

instead of heals.", he answered as he pulled the vital of red liquid out, and put the

coat on. "Put some cloths on , if you want to."

"What, you don't like seeing me undressed?"

"Yeah, I do. But I'd rather you didn't go outside without them."

"Oh, ok.", she replied, and put on your coat and panties, "Why are we going

outside?"

"My clan was earth type, and most of my biggest jutsus need dirt or plants."

"Oh, cool."

"Come on, we need to get this done.", chaarusu stated in a very serious tone.

"Hai Kitsune-sama.", Anko joked, saluting.

"Oh, come off it, lets go.", he said leading her outside.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**POV(KYUUBI-SAMA)**

I got impatient after I knocked on there door for the tenth

time and open our telepathic link, **C**_**haarusu, let me in**__, _but all I

got was the fuss that indicated he was asleep**.**

**"damn you", **I cried as I slammed in the door. Only to find

nobody there. The room reeked of sweat and blood. I couldn't

see any blood, but the sweaty smell was clearly the soaked

bed.** "Geez, anko, who hard did you push him?"**

_Hey, Kyuubi, sorry I missed your call_

_**If you missed it how do you know I called?**_

_My mental missed call records_

_**How, your not suppose to have one yet?**_

_I worked it up last night...or rather early this morning_

_**Wow, it usually takes a week or two.**_

_Yeah, but I had the cards to help me._

_**Ok, where are you?**_

_I'm in town already, Anko wanted to do some shopping._

_**Why didn't you let me know?**_

_Because we weren't planning on coming into town when we left, but then Anko _

_wanted to beat the morning rush. Oh, and I get a surprise for you when you get _

_here._

_Ok, i'll be there in about ten minutes._

_Ok_

_**Chaarusu, i'm in your room, and geez, what happened?**_

All i got for a response was a laugh.

_**Damn, how many times did you do it?**_

_Before or after we left?"_

_**Oh, geez, both."**_

_Ten or twelve._

_**Oh, damn!!**_

He started laughing again**.**

_**DO YOU HAVE ANY ENERGY LEFT?**_

_Oh yeah, I'm hyper and ready to go._

_**OK, I'LL BE THERE**_

_Hai_

_333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 _

OK, NEXT CHAPTER, THE FIGHT WITH KAKASHI.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT, REVIEW PLEASE


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

**ICHIBI NO KITSUNE**

CHAPTER FOUR

OWN CHAARUSU AND OTHER OC'S, BUT NOTHING ELSE.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**POV(KAKASHI-SAN)**

'Damn, the night s aren't long enough', I thought as I hit the snooze button and rolled over, not knowing that the yondaime had let him self in and was watching me.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUTT", he scream, causing me to jerk to a sitting position, kunia ready. Then I felt the pressure of a wire being pulled across me.

"Not agian", I moaned as I looked up to see balloons filled with paint falling towards me", "ARASHI-SENSEI".

"Well I told you to be up by ten, you need to be prepared for this fight."

"Yeah, but prepared doesn't mean going there with multicolored skin!"

"Don't worry it will come off this time."

"Who am I fighting again?"

"A one Kitsune, Chaarusu."

"Why would he have a name like that?"

"I don't know, but he is stronger then he looks. I'm not sure how strong, but don't let him fool you. Also he claims to have met you back when you where twelve."

"I don't remember anyone by that name. I mean I met a couple Chaarusu's, but no Kitsune, Chaarusu's", I replied yawning and standing up to get ready.

"All the more reason to be careful, and remember not to kill him, I don't want kyuubi mad, especially when we are so close. Understand?"

"Hai!"

44444444444444444444 three hours latter (1:00 PM) 444444444444444444444444

**POV(THIRD PERSON)**

"KYUUBI-SAMA, OVER HERE", Anko screamed, waving her hand wildly, as she and chaarusu come out of a clothing shop.

**"HELLO"**, he replied walking to meet them, **"YOU READY FOR THIS FIGHT**

**CHAARUSU, KAKASHI IS A STRONG FIGHTER."**

"Don't worry Kyuubi-sama, I've got a trunp card.", holding up his left arm and showing the device.

"**STILL, BE CAREFULL, ARASHI-BAKA IS PLANNING SOMETHING, I SMELL IT. AND IT DOESN'T SMELL GOOD."**

"He can't hurt my sexy, sexy is strong", Anko chimed with a big grin.

**"WHAT GOT IN TO YOU?"**

"I've be hyper ever since the seals been gone. Sumanai, ne-san, I can't help it."

**"WHAT SEAL REMOVED"**

"I removed her seal from orochimaru", Chaarusu injected, "That was part of the surprise I had for you."

**"HOW, NOT EVEN I COULD DO THAT. WHAT'S THE REST OF THE SURPRISE"**

"We got married at nine this morning, and also we are going to have a kit."

**GOOD, I'M GLAD IT WORKED OUT BETWEEN YOU TWO, I'VE NEVER SEEN ANKO SO HAPPY, AND SHE'S BEEN LIKE A DAUGHTER TO ME EVER SINCE THAT SNAKE BASTARD LEFT HER. BUT HOW DID YOU REMOVE THE SEAL?"**

"I have a large section on seals, and sealing in my cards."

**"HAI, I SEE. MAY I KISS THE BRIDE?"**

"By all means my lord", Chaarusu said bowing, as Kyuubi kissed Anko on the forehead.

"Thank you Kyuubi, You have done so much for me", Anko said while he kisses her.

**"MY PLEASURE, MY DEAR. I HOPE YOU TWO LIVE LONG AND HAPPY TOGETHER."**

"We will Kyuubi, we will", she replied with a smile "Let's go train ChaarusuI want to see all your killer moves."

"Hai", Chaarusu smile, catching her hidden meaning, " But first, where is Ichibi-san?"

**"HE IS SHOPPING FOR A NEW ROBE, FOR ITACHI, FOR THE CEREMONY. HE WILL BE AT THE FIGHT AND SO WILL ITACHI."**

"Good, I want to show my students what a true shinobi is able to do, but now I have to leave, Anko is getting horny"

**"HAI", **Kyuubi said, his smile fading as he realized what Anko had meant. But they where already gone, so it was to late to stop them.

**44444444444444444444444 (6 pm, at the arena) 444444444444444444444444444**

**POV(TSUNADE)**

"Arashi-san, what is so special about this fight, that I have to watch it. You know I hate blood.", I asked as I sat down next to him in the kage's private box.

"This is a special fight. One of Kyuubi's human agents is going to combat Kakashi. I want you here in case something goes wrong", he said, then turned to Jiraiya who is to his right, "I want to know exactly how strong he is, even if he doesn't show his true strength here. Can you do it?"

"I will do all I can", he replied, then turns to me and states, "You should consider it an honor flatchest, that the kage knows you are the best medic-nin around."

With fire coming out my eyes, and smoke coming out my nose I scream back, "TEME, I AM NOT FLATCHESTED, AND IF YOU EVER..."

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU", Arashi cut us off, "I don't want any problems, not when we are so close to finding it. Understand you two?"

"HAI", we both mumble as four figures walk out on the fighting field.

Kakashi went to one end of the field, a shinobi I don't know the name of went to the middle, and the other two went to the other end.

"OKAY, LETS GET THIS STARTED", the shinobi in the middle bellowed, "BUT FIRST A COUPE GROUND RULES, FOR SAFETY. THE COMBATANTS MAY USE ANY FORM OF TAIJUTSU, NINJUTSU, GENJUTSU, AND SEALING TECHNICS THEY WANT. YOU ARE FIGHTING AT YOUR OWN RISK, IF YOU FEEL YOU DON'T WANT TO GO ON, THEN FORFEIT. THE FIGHT WILL GO UNTIL EITHER YOU KILL YOUR OPPONENT, SOMEONE FORFEITS, OR I SAY TO QUIT. IF YOU DO NOT QUIT WHEN I SAY, YOU AUTOMATICALLY LOOSE, EVEN IF YOU KILL YOUR OPPONENT, AND THEN YOU WILL BE AT THE MERCY OF THE VILLAGE COUNCIL. DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND?

"HAI", cried all three other shinobi.

"OK, COME TO THE CENTER OF THE FIELD AND SHAKE HANDS"

The three obeyed coming to the center and shaking hands.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**POV(THIRD PERSON)**

"OK, COME TO THE CENTER OF THE FIELD AND SHAKE HANDS"

The three obeyed coming to the center and shaking hands.

"Kakashi-san, it's been a long time", Chaarusu said as he shook his hand.

"Chaarusu, is that you, I didn't realize it would be you. When did yo change your last name?"

"Shortly after I met the hokage, I registered under this name because I'm to be the teacher of kyuubi's son, and i'm starting a new clan.", here he pulls Anko, who had been following close behind him, out of her hiding spot,"Speaking of which, this is my wife. Ain't she beautiful?"

"Damn, your not even officially in member of the village, and you have already stolen the pretties girl around. Hi Anko, how you doing?"

"Hi Kashi, I've been good", she replied with a blush, as Chaarusu grinned widely.

"So, do we fight as friends?", Kakashi asked the couple.

"HAI", they replied in unison.

"They lets get it going, looser treats to dinner at Ichiraku Ramen Bar."

"Yosh, good luck", they replied, as each walked to their end of the field.

The referee was had his hand raised, and was about say begin, but was interrupted by a scream of "stop" from the hokage.

"Hokage-sama, what is the problem?", asked the ref.

"Chaarusu can't have help in this fight, so his partner will have to get off the field."

"Actually, he can, it is the law of the shinobi. You cannot force a man and wife not to fight together, or to accept separate missions."

"SO"

"So Chaarusu was married by me, to Anko early this morning."

"Without my approval?"

"He had the approval of the resident demon lord, so he didn't need your approval."

"DAMN", he yelled, "proceed.

"BEGIN", the referee cried, letting his hand fall.

Chaarusu turned to Anko,"Swallow this pill without biting it", he said handing her a pill. She took it and swallowed it.

"Kakashi, I will give you a chance now to forfeit."

"Like hell dragon boy."

"Very well.", Chaarusu replied, "but let me show you something?"

Chaarusu lifted his hands into the ram seal, but instead of focusing chakra, he pulled his hands apart about six inch. With each hand he started doing one handed seals. Kakashi went into a defensive stance when he saw this.

'Damn, he's fast, I'm going to have to use it', Kakashi thought as he lifted his hitaiate up from over his sharingan eye.

"Ninpou:nibai hinan; toku no za mitsukai katsu chi ryu no za akki(1)", Chaarusu yelled, as a blue barrier appeared in a dome over him and Anko, and a six foot dragon came up from the dirt in front of the barrier. The dragon shot dirt and rock out of it's mouth at Kakashi and then disappeared in smoke.

"Dang, kawariyaku", chaarusu complained at the log that was once Kakashi.

"Kage shuriken", Kakashi yelled from nowhere, and hundreds of shuriken embedded themselves into the barrier before all but the original vanished into smoke.

"Damn, that is a strong barrier", Kakashi mumbled going through hand seals, and yelling, "Chi sanpomichi(3)!"

"Going underground huh?", Chaarusu called out to him,"Not a good move, I am a metal chackra type."

"What is metal chakra", seemed to reverberate from the ground.

"Talking while underground, even worse move", he uncovered the device on his left arm, made a fist and pointed it at an angle at the ground, and stated coldly,"Kai"

The instant he said the word his arm moved but like it was absorbing shock (think like when someone shoots a pistol) as something flew out of the device so fast that one couldn't tell what it was, or how big it was. A few second after it impacted and went underground a deafening loud scream was heard.

"OH, SHIT", Chaarusu yelled looking at the device,"I forgot to take the power down."

He flew into hand seals as he started sinking into the ground, "Anko, get a medic down here NOW, I'll be back in a minute."

"h...HAI", Anko answered running from the arena.

"Declare this fight over ref, we have an emergency here."

"Hai", the ref wispered, then screamed," THIS FIGHT IS OVER, KITSUNE, CHAARUSU IS THE WINNER. THAT DECISION IS FINAL.", as he ran to a nearby emergency phone to tell the hospital to be ready for anything.

The seconds seemed like days as the twenty people present run down into the arena to help, but all they could do is wait.

Seeing Tsunade coming down the stairs, Anko ran up to her, "Come quick, Chaarusu-kun said to get a medic, FAST"

"I'm coming Anko calm down."

Three minutes pasted before Chaarusu's head slowly came back above ground, followed by his shoulders and and an unconscious Kakashi.

"Wazatorashii shunmin no jutsu(4).", Tsunade said flatly as she placed one hand on the top of both their heads, making them drift off to sleep. And she gave them both a looking over, but seeing that chaarusu was fine, she released him.

"Anko, he will be groggy for about fifteen minutes. Keep him calm"

"HAI"

"However, Kakashi is another story. His spine has been severed. I want to know what it was your husband did to him, he may never walk again, even with healing. Also some of his internal damage to his organs. And a numbing type agent that I'm not familiar with, it will take a couple day to find a cure, unless your husband has one."

"I don't know what he did, I'm not familiar with all his techniques yet. As for a cure, I have no idea."

"Will he live", Chaarusu injected tiredly.

"Yes, he will live, but he may never fight again. What the HELL did you do to him?", Tsunade ask very mad.

"I forgot to take the power down on my technique."

"FORGOT, that no excuse, you are no longer welcome in this village."

"You can kick me out Tsunade, not even the hokage can."

"Like hell, I'll kick you to the moon if I want to."

**"NO, YOU WON'T TSUNADE, HE IS MY SERVENT, AND YOU WILL NOT HARM HIM."**

"Hai, demon-lord", she replies, than turns to Chaarusu,"kuberu o makai.(5)"

"After you bitch."

**"ENOUGH, ANKO GRAP THE SCARECROW, WE ARE LEAVING."**

"Hai, kyuubi-sama", she answered picking up Kakashi and following.

"Kyuubi, you are not taking my shinobi with you.", Arashi stated.

**"STOP ME BAKA, HAVE THE REST OF THE MONTHLY PAYMENT READY BY THE NEXT TIME I COME, OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY."**

"Don't come back, or that is where I will send you."

**"DON'T THREATEN ME LITTLE MAN", HE REPLIED, THEN TURN TO ITACHI, "TELL YOUR FATHER IT WILL HAVE TO BE ANOTHER DAY, I'M SORRY ITACHI-SAN."**

"HAi, I understand, thank you kyuubi-sama."

Then Kyuubi carrying Ichibi, and followed by Anko and Chaarusu who where carrying Kakashi. On the way to the kitsune mansion Chaarusu healed Kakashi with the same jutsu as he healed Anko with, but since he was in more serious condition then she was, the put him on a spare bed in the couples room so they could keep an eye on them.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

(1)ninja arts: double attack;shield of the angel and earth dragon of the demon

(2)substitution

(3)earth walk

(4)forced deep sleep technique

(5)burn in hell

**OK, FORTH CHAPTER DONE, SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, I'VE BEEN BUISY WITH SCHOOL, REVIEW PLEASE**

**NEXT CHAPTER: KYUUBI'S SEALING, CHAARUSU'S INTERVENTION.**


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

**ICHIBI NO KITSUNE**

CHAPTER FIVE

IF I OWN NARUTO, DO YOU REALY THINK I'D MESS WITH IT BY WRITING THIS?

**55555555555555555555555(3 AM three days latter)555555555555555555555555**

**POV(Kakashi-san)**

I woke up with my head in a major fog, and a headache worse then any hang over I had ever had, and I've had some pretty good hangovers before ,but that's beside the point. Anyways I woke up with a big headache, in an unfamiliar place. This caused me to instantly jump up, which I instantly regretted as I fell to the bed weak as a baby. Then the door opened and Chaarusu walked in.

"Oh, your up, that's good", he said happily, then in a sad tone,"Kakashi-san, I am very sorry, I didn't mean to cause you this pain. I never wanted to severely hurt you, I forgot to take the power down on my device before the fight. Can you forgive me?"

I couldn't help but pity him as I saw the tears falling from his bowed head. So I replied,"I already own you my live, you don't need to cry for me. I know you would never intentionally put me into a deadly situation. Help me to a chair, please?"

He helped me to a chair and sat me in it.

"Now what the hell happen, one minute a was asking a question, the next it felt like me guts was ripped out."

"I used one of my old clan's jutsus, but I forgot to regulate the power, so it was still on the setting it was when I last used it.", he said uncovering the device on his arm.

"How does it work?"

"Well, you see, my old clan used chakra enhanced cards as shuriken, and a couple years after I met you and Obito I found a way to make my shuriken cards fly at an alarming rate. But it was hard to control, so I built this device which holds a desk of chakra enhanced cards, and uses my chakra to throw them very fast and accurately. Also just a couple years ago I found a way to make it follow it's target and hit at a given point on it's body, it can be very deadly."

"I can feel the deadly part", I said with a smirk, causing him to smile,"I want to see this device in action, without being the target, it is amazing."

"Ok, I could even build you one if you want, but you gotta promise not to share it's power without permission from me, ok?"

"Okay, I can do that", I replied grinning.

"But now you need your rest. I'm going to be going with Kyuubi to collect the rent from the hokage-baka. Geez was he ever mad when we took you away, he threatened to send kyuubi to hell if he went back into town."

"What, you have to stop Kyuubi-sama from going into town!"

"Why?"

"Because, this means he has finished the seal, and will use it on Kyuubi."

"What seal?"

"I don't know if he named it yet, but it is able to seal a tailed demon into a young child, but it is untested and could be very dangerous."

"This is bad, I must warn him", he said, then yelled for Anko to come.

"Yes, love ", Anko said stepping into the room.

"I have to warn Kyuubi, he is in danger, has he left yet?"

"Yes, he left about ten minutes ago, and said for you to catch up with him."

"DAMN, take care of Kakashi while I'm gone, and keep Ichibi inside, ok?"

"HAI", she said with a worried frown on her face, as Chaarusu run out to warn Kyuubi.

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**POV(CHAARUSU)**

_Kyyyuuuuubiii, don't go to konoha, it's a trap!_

_**NO SHIT MAN, I GOT NIN ALL AROUND ME, AND THEY ARE MAD!!**_

_Ok, hang in their, I'm coming as fast as I can. AND DON"T GO NEAR THE HOKAGE!! _

_**WHY THE HELL NOT?**_

_He is gonna try to seal you!_

_**OH DAMN SHIT! WHAT THE HELL!**_

_wWhat happened?_

_What happened, damn it_

"Shit, not good", I said as I stopped to see the Kyuubi's hugh chakra form melting into a strange blue light that was coming from Arashi-baka's hand. And flew through double one handed seals and yelled,"KAIZAI NO ZA SHUGOREI!(1)"

As I said this two black dragon wings came out of my back, my eyes became two dancing blue /green flames and two chains flew out of each of my plams. One set of chains wrapped around Kyuubi's form, stopping it from melting. And the other set wrapped around Arashi and stopped the light. Time stopped as we where pulled into another plane of existence along with the god of death and the child that was at Arashi's feet.

"What the hell, it was working", Arashi questioned, not realizing he wasn't in konoha any more, and thinking his jutsu had just failed.

**"OH, IT DIDN'T FAIL ARASHI, IT WAS PAUSED BY THE ONLY BEING WHO COULD PAUSE SUCH A SEAL"**, the god of death informed him, then turns to me, **"IT'S BEEN FIVE YEARS SINCE I SAW YOU LAST, I THOUGHT YOU HAD GIVEN UP ON THIS PITIFUL HUMANS."**

"NOT LIKELY DEATH, MY VESSEL JUST WASN'T DONE TRAINING AFTER THE PREMATURE DEATH OF HIS FATHER, SO IT TOOK A WHILE FOR ME TO AWAKEN."

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT HERE?"**

"I AM THE GUARDIAN OF THE INNOCENT, AND KEEPER OF KNOWLEDGE. YOU DO NOT GET TO QUESTION ME", I said spreading my wings and opening my mouth to let another chain with a kunai on the end out like a long tongue, _I HAVE THE RIGHT TO ANY HUMAN SOUL I CLAIM, AND THE RIGHT TO GET A NEW GOD OF DEATH IF YOU STAND IN MY WAY_

**"PLEASE, THAT WILL NOT BE NECESSARY"**, he pleaded, and I sucked my tongue back in.

"I SEE YOU LEARNED FROM THE LAST TIME", I smirked, "YOU WILL NOT BE CLAIMING A SOUL TODAY, BE GONE."

"**HAI, MY LORD"**, and he faded back into hell.

**"CHAARUSU, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"**, Kyuubi asked.

"I AM NOT CHAARUSU, I AM ZA SHUGOREI. AND I AM SORRY THAT I AM TO LATE TO SAVE YOU KYUUBI, BUT YOU ARE NOT IN MY PROTECTION. HOWEVER YOU SON WILL BE KEPT SAFE BY MY VESSEL, YOU WILL STILL BE SEALED INTO THE CHILD AND THE CHILD WILL ALSO BE RAISED BY MY VESSEL. ARASHI, YOUR SOUL WILL BE RIPPED FROM YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE TRIED TO DO TO YOUR OWN SON, AND WHEN YOUR SON HAS COME OF AGE HE WILL JUDGE YOUR SOUL. UNTIL HE DOES, YOUR SOUL WILL BE SEALED INTO A BLADE, AND I WILL USE YOUR SOULS CHAKRA IN BATTLES SO THAT YOU CAN'T BREAK FREE."

**"HAI, THANK YOU SHUGOREI-SAMA"**, Kyuubi replied as he faded into the child's navel and was sealed.

"But all I did was protect my village!"

"NO, ALL YOU DID WAS COVET THE KYUUBI'S POWER, AND YOU WANTED TO USE THAT POWER TO CRUSH YOUR ENEMIES."

"No!"

"YES!!", I replied as I pulled on the chain that was wrapped around his soul, holding his body with the other chain. He didn't have a chance to scream in pain, he's soul was already ripped out, and his body turned to dust. I pulled the chains back into my palms, taking the struggling soul of the hokage with then, and went over to the child.

"I am sorry for what your father has done to you", picking him up, and letting a single tear fall on his forehead. The tear turned into a round birthmark in the middle of his forehead, "my vessel will protect you, and you will have my blessing."

My flaming eyes and my wings faded, as time started up again.

_kyuubi, can you hear me?_

_**YES, BUT I NEED A LITTLE SPACE, YOU NEED TO THINK ABOUT THE SAFTY OF THAT CHILD THERE.**_

_HAI_

"Where is the hokage?", a stranger asked.

"He died sealing the kyuubi into my son", I lied.

"What a shame, we must tell the counsil."

"Go ahead, I need to think a minute."

"Hai", he said, then turned to the rest of the shinobi," everyone back to the village", and they followed. I could think of nothing else to do, so I returned to the kistune mansion.

5555555555555555555555(ONE HOUR LATTER, 5 AM)5555555555555555555555

**POV(ANKO-SAN)**

Chaarusu came home two hours after leaving, and looked very tired, like he had just run a couple marathons, and then walked around for three days. His shoulders where slumped over, his head hung down on his chest and tears where falling on whatever he had wrapped up in his coat.

Running out to meet him, I asked, "What's the matter dear?"

"HUH?", he asked as his head jerked up, "I must have falling asleep on my way here. Take the little one inside and get him warm and feed, also send Ichibi out to me.", he said handing me a naked baby and putting his coat back on.

"h..hai", I said pained that he hurt this much, but know what he asked must be important.

"Also if he can, ask Kakashi to come out, I could use his help."

"hai", I said hugging him. He pulled me tight and kissed me hard, and long.

"Thank you for being good to me."

"Hai, I love you Chaarusu."

"I love you to beautiful."

And I left to do as he asked, crying because I know my mate way grieved very deeply. And fearing the worst about Kyuubi.

55555555555555555555555(five minutes latter)55555555555555555555555555555

**POV(KAKASHI-SAN)**

I Never saw someone so broke up before, when I carried a still sleeping Ichibi out to see him, I almost broke up just seeing him. He sat on a log with his back to me, his hand where holding his face, and his shoulders shook violently with each sob. There where deep fist imprints on the log, and his knuckles where bleeding, yet slowly healing before my eyes.

"Maybe it would be better to tell him after he wakes up", I said sitting down next to Chaarusu, still holding Ichibi.

"HAI, i don't think I can do it now."

"I understand, did he suffer?"

"No, not as much as he could have. Also the bastard no longer has his soul."

"Is it your first time killing?"

"A human yes, however he is still alive, just his soul is sealed away for now."

"I see, then you cry for Kyuubi?"

"NO, I cry for the bastards son, I cry for Ichibi, and I cry for all the innocent ones in the world."

"I take it your resident spirit has awaken?"

"Yes, I awakened him."

"Your father once told me in my short stay with him, 'Protect the innocent, live happy, and be a good parent. Forget those you couldn't save, for they are beyond saving: but as long as there is hope of saving never give up', be strong, because Ichibi is going to need you, and so does your kid that will be coming in about nine months."

"Arigato Kakashi-san, my fathers words have always a comforted me."

"Your welcome ne-san, I'm going to put Ichibi back to bed."

"Ok, and tell Yonibi to gather the all the kitsune but Ichibi, and meet me here. I need to talk to then."

"Hai, my friend."

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

(1)intervention of the guardian spirit

WAS IT A GOOD CHAPTER, I'M TRYING REALLY HARD FOR YOU GUYS, PLEASE REVIEW. PUPPY EYESPLEASE?

NEXT CHAPTER: A KITSUNE FAMILY MEETING, AND TELLING ICHIBI.


	7. Chapter 7

**ICHIBI NO KITSUNE**

CHAPTER SIX(INCOMPLETE)

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

POV(CHAARUSU)

Yonibi came up to the log I was on with three other sanibi of the kitsune clan, and rested his head on my knee.

**"WHAT TROUBLES YOU ANIKI-SAMA?"**

"Today is a sad day for the kitsune clan, I need to call a clan meeting as soon as possible."

**"HOW ABOUT NOW?"**, he asked **"WE NEVER STOOD ON CERIMONY, AND ALWAYS HAD THEM WHEREVER OUR LEADER WAS AT THE TIME."**

"Ok, is this everyone?"

**"HAI"**

"Okay, will someone go get anko, and tell her to bring the little one."

**"HAI", **said all three sanibi and trotted off to do what I asked.

**"YOU WILL HAVE TO FORGIVE THE SANIBI BOTHERS, NE-SAMA, THEY DO EVERYTHING TOGETHER."**

"So, I see"

Fifteen minutes latter anko came running out to me with a bundle in her hands, and followed by the sanibi brothers.

"Yes Chaarusu, the sanibi told me you wanted me to come right away, what's wrong?"

"I have called a clan meeting."

"Ok", she said coming close and kissing me softly on the forehead.

Everyone gathered around in a circle, anko next to me on the log, and the foxes on the ground in front of us.

"Ok", I said getting things started "first of all, I am no good at beating the bushes, so, ummm. Kyuubi-sama has been sealed away by the hokage, and I wasn't there in time to stop it. Questions?"

**"WHAT WAS HE SEALED INTO?"**, asked yonibi.

"The child that is in my wife's arms right now."

Everone stopped and looked at the child.

"Even so", I continued, "I will be raising the child, and I hope you guys will be able to see that he is innocent of it all."

**"WE ARE NOT UNABLE TO SEE THAT SUCH A SMALL CHILD COULD HAVE NO INTENTIONAL PART IN THIS, HE IS TO YOUNG."**, they all replied.

"I'm glad I am dealing with demons here, and not humans, they can be so blind at times. And yet they have some redeeming ways about them, they are versatile, and most know the true meaning of love."

**"HAI, AND THEY CAN BE STRONG, AND THEY KNOW HOW TO DREAM BIG."**

"Ok, and now the second thing I'm going to bring up. We need to pick a new clan head, we need someone who can lead us well, and can deal with humans well. Also, seeing as I am adopted into the clan, and not part of it's original blood, I think you guys should be the ones to pick, and me have no say in it."

**"WHAT YOU SAY MAKES PEFECT SENCE NE-SAMA, WE HAVE THOUGHT IT OVER AMOUNGST OURSELVES. AND WE WOULD LIKE YOU TO LEAD US…"**

"What, why?"

**"NOT PERMINATLY, JUST UNTIL LITTLE ICHIBI IS OLD, AND WISE ENOUGH TO, HE IS OF THE HIGHER BRANCH, AND SHOULD HAVE THE BRAINS FOR IT."**

"Hai, I will except this placement with gratefulness in my heart, and may my every command be as a personal request."

**"HAI, WELL SAID"**,yonibi replied, **"DOES ICHIBI KNOW YET?"**

"No, I was going to let him sleep as much as he can, this is going to be a big shock to him."

**"HAI, WISE CHOISE, HE WILL NEED OUR HELP EVERYONE, WE MUST HELP OUR LITTLE LEADER THROUGH THIS!"**

**"HAI"**, we all agreed, followed by the baby crying.

"Dang it, he isn't asleep twenty minutes and you have to go and wake him up", anko screams and hits everyone on the head.

**"GOMENESAI, ANKO-SAMA"**, we all chimed using puppy eyes, making a smile break across her face.

"Damn, you guys look cute when you do that.", she said making us all blush, which made her laugh.

66666666666666666666666666666 ( 8 am)666666666666666666666666666666666666

pov(ichibi)

I knew something was off when I got up, the day didn't start quite right, something was off but I couldn't place it. The air was heave, and think. Breathing seemed harder then normal. I was lost in such thought when chaarusu-sensei come into my room.

**"OI, SENSEI, GOOD MORNING"**, I said sleepily, then thought _**"DID HE JUMP?"**_

"Oi, y-y-young one, h-how are you t-to-today?"

**"IS SOMETHING WRONG OLD MAN?"**

**"**Yes, I have something to tell you, but not until the clan meeting in one hour. We are meeting at the entrance to the hall of rooms, be on time."

**"HAI, SENSEI, I WILL BE, IS DADDY GOING TO BE THERE THIS TIME?",** I asked**, "HE USUALLY IS THERE ON THE FAMILY MEETINGS THAT ARE REALLY MY SURPRISE BIRTHDAY MEETINGS."**

"It's your birthday today?"

**"HAI"**

"I'm sorry little one, b-but your father won't be at this one, I will explain it at the meeting. Get up, and get ready.", he said in a hurry and left abruptly.

_**"MMM, MUST BE HAVING A BAD DAY…………WELL, BETTER GET READY."**_

_**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**_

_**POV(THIRD PERSON)**_


	8. I'm back

Sorry, I've been really bussy lately, I hope to pick up where I left off, also I am doing major reconstructive formating surgery to make it easier to read. Sorry for the long wait, I got a good excuse though, **SCHOOL!! yay, finals in a week:(**


End file.
